berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Rickert
Rickert (リッケルト Rikkeruto) was the youngest member of the original Band of the Hawk. Appearance Although he still has not grown into adulthood, being one of the only three surviving members of the original Band of the Hawk, his appearance in the many years that have passed changed greatly. At first, he is a very young child with an innocent smile on his face and remained for the most part similar for the remainder of the Golden Age arc. When Guts returns from his two-year long war against the demons, he has grown in height to compliment his older age, and Guts did not recognize him. His hair has also grown out and is tied in a ponytail, and he often has a scarf on his head as a budding blacksmith. Personality Rickert, being one of the youngest characters to remain alive to date, has a gentle, rational, and somewhat childishly innocent personality that contrasts with the rough ones of the typical mercenary, especially Guts. He perceives that Corkus was the one who started the fight with Guts and thus was responsible for losing his men. During the Battle of Doldrey, he makes a short speech about the Hawks being cornered: they will live if they fight and die if they lose, perceived by Corkus as indication that "Rickert has lost his mind", defining the out-of-character moment. The party celebrating the end of the Hundred Years' War demonstrates his childishness, in that he cannot handle the women fawning over his cuteness. Rickert's early contact with Guts involved a degree of idolization for saving him during the swordsman's first battle with the Hawks. This mellows down to friendship, during which he becomes one of Guts' friends during the Hawks. His gentleness has been commented on by Guts, who prevented him from accompanying him on his journey because he is unable to hate Griffith. Rickert seems to share a brotherly bond with Pippin, who he is almost never seen without and who protects him during the Battle of Doldrey. This bond also extends to Judeau and may extend to the other Hawks to a certain degree, as he forged swords for the deceased Hawks during Guts' two-year absence. Perhaps Rickert's greatest attribute is his intelligence and engineering skill. He is shown assembling a crossbow in his first appearance. His most notable work is creating the Cannon Arm for Guts by assembling it from parts he found in Godo's storage. During his apprenticeship under Godo, Rickert learns blacksmithing and upon Guts' return, upgraded his arsenal. History Band of the Hawk Arc Rickert is first seen assembling a crossbow near a tent while Corkus rambles to Pippin and him against Guts joining the Hawks. The nightly raid against an enemy army has Rickert almost killed by an enemy soldier while Guts easily kills the soldier and saves Rickert. During the party afterwards, he accompanies Judeau and Pippin to greet Guts, successfully integrating him into the Hawks. During the three years that pass, Rickert is shown to have grown slightly, though sobs with joy upon seeing Guts' return after the slaughter of a hundred men. He is among the celebrated heroes of the Battle of Doldrey, shown when several women fawn over his cuteness after Guts asks the other Hawk commanders to handle the women. After Griffith is captured and subjected to torture, Rickert is shown among the Hawks, wounded by an arrow, but otherwise alive, and escapes with the Hawks under Casca's leadership. Eclipse Arc Rickert is among the first Hawks to welcome Guts in his return, albeit he has suffered an injured arm at the time. After he goes to the river nearby to fetch water, the rest of his unit were killed by The Count and Rosine. In fear of the monsters, he is unable to move, but is saved by the Skull Knight, whose mere presence drives away the Apostles. Rickert later encounters a circus troupe, and encounters the fortune teller who gave Griffith his Behelit and Puck, who heals him and gives him a large bag of elf dust, though he is quick to leave due to being frightened of Rosine's elf form at the time. He encounters the Eclipse from the outside and witnesses the Skull Knight's battle with Zodd, after which he notes that the Skull Knight was stronger. When the Skull Knight brings out a heavily-wounded Guts and Casca, Rickert's pack of elf dust saved them from death. Seeking the nearest safe place to the battle site, he takes Rickert with him to Godo's cottage, an area once inhabited by elves. During the time Guts spent hunting the Apostles since the Eclipse, Rickert grew into a teenager and learned the art of blacksmithing from Godo, dealing with the pain of losing his friends by forging a sword for each member of the Band of the Hawks and plunging each one into the Hill of Swords. His hair grew to the point where he ties it up in a manner similar to Judeau's. Before Guts takes off to Albion to retrieve Casca, he upgrades his repeating crossbow and equips him with miniature explosives that he invented under Godo's tutelage. Tower of Conviction Arc Upon Godo's death, Rickert took over guardianship of Godo's daughter Erica. When Guts returns to Godo's cottage from the Tower of Conviction with Casca, triggering a reunion of the living members of the Band of the Hawk. Initially happy to see Griffith and unaware of the events of the Eclipse, Rickert tries to stop Guts from attacking Griffith. After Griffith left without claiming innocence to the Hawks' fate, Rickert was told the events of the Eclipse and asks to go with Guts to fight Griffith. This plea is denied, as Guts states that Rickert cannot hate Griffith and thus could never take revenge on him. Sanctuary of Falconia Arc He and Erica are rescued from an ambush from a number of trolls and a giant cockatrice when Griffith's forces, led by the Apostle Irvine come to his aid. He and his companions are then escorted to the capital city Falconia when Griffith's men learn that he was a member of the original Band of the Hawk. Trivia *In the Anime series he is voiced by Akiko Yajima in Japanese, and by Michelle Newman in the English. *In the Berserk Film Trilogy he is voiced by Minako Kotobuki. *Rickert's salvation from the attack of an enemy swordsman was similar to Guts' salvation in his first battle: the fighters both idolized at the time stabbed the unsuspecting attacker through the back of the neck. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Children Category:Nobles Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Band of the Hawk